


The Morning After

by OfTheVoid



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheVoid/pseuds/OfTheVoid
Summary: Dani wakes up the morning after the Moonflower talk, only things get a little more intimate than we were lead to believe.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 326





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Bordering on NSFW with direct mentions of nudity, but no actual sex is involved in the story itself.

Waking, that first morning, was a gradual process. The au pair could not remember the last time she'd slept this well, and she thought; perhaps she never had. But that's a story for another time. At the moment, she found herself quite content to bask in the early morning silence and the warmth of the sheets. Heavens only knew what she would give to lie beneath them, quietly enthralled by the young woman beside her, for the rest of the day. 

It wasn't long, though, before the dim silence was interrupted by Jamie's morning voice. A sound so unexpectedly thrilling that Dani had to take a full breath just to savor it. "You're staring again, Poppins." Her voice was soft and ragged with sleep, unique to the grounds keeper yet so remarkably enticing in it's own right that Dani nearly missed what she said. 

Bewildered nonetheless, the au pair scoffed at the back of Jamie's head though she couldn't fight the light dusting of color on her cheeks. "How do you know, you're facing the window." She declared simply, smirking dubiously as she watched the other woman shift in bed until their noses were practically touching. 

Jamie grinned at her with one accusatory brow raised and simply said, "Check mate, darlin'." Dani's chest hitched with a stuttering breath at the pet name and the gardener chuckled at her speechlessness. "Cat got your tongue?" Jamie's hand fumbled beneath the blankets until she found the au pair's hip and settled there, giving it a teasing squeeze. 

With a slight wiggle of her brows, Dani's smirk returned as quickly as it had vanished, a swell of bravery lighting her eyes with mischief as she dragged her bottom lip between her teeth. "Well, I would say it could if you wanted it to, but unfortunately I do have to get up for work soon." 

It was Jamie's turn to gasp at the au pair's flirtatious tone, a stark difference from her sheepishly awkward attempts at dropping hints the morning before. "Poppins, you rotten tease!" Dani snickered adorably and their noses brushed as she finally dove in for a chaste kiss that was over far too soon for the grounds keeper's liking. Jamie grumbled begrudgingly as Dani untangled herself and left for the bathroom. 

"Patience is a virtue, you know." Said the au pair, all the while seemingly unaware of the way Jamie watched her ass jiggle as she walked toward the bathroom across the way. The gardener let out a solitary laugh. "You sure are one to talk, Miss terrible coffee at 5 in the morning when the children aren't even awake yet." 

Dani's blush darkened, she stopped in the doorway and turned to catch a glimpse of the other woman over her shoulder. "Now who's staring." She quipped, watching Jamie's attention shift to her face once again. the 

The gardener simply chuckled low in her chest and propped her head on the heel of her palm. "Oh Danielle," She said, curls bouncing as she shook her head and Dani's full first name dripping from her tongue like sweet molasses. "You're gonna have to get accustomed to shamelessness if you plan to be a  _ proper _ dyke." The sultry grin that now danced across the brunette's face had Dani speechless once again. With a lack of something better to say she simply let out a small sound of surprise and swiveled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and reveling in the familiar laughter now muffled by the wood. 

While Dani cleaned up and got ready for the day, the gardener let her restlessness take the lead and decided Owen might like not having to make them all breakfast first thing upon arrival. She was stopped in her efforts while buttoning her oversized flannel by the sight of a small pink figure standing in front of the lake, just visible through the well-lit window. She approached slowly, already prepared for what she'd see. Weird for it to happen twice in a row, this must have been what Dani meant when she said the kids were acting strange. No wonder she'd been so eager for some adult company. 

"Everything okay?" Dani asked as she approached from behind, leaning into Jamie momentarily and pulling away with a jolt as she realized what they were looking at. "Crap! Again?" She cried, carding a hand through her wet hair and casting about for any indication that she was seeing things. 

"'Fraid so." Jamie replied easily, watching with striking disappointment as the weathered exhaustion seeped back into the au pair's eyes. She'd almost forgotten it was ever there in the first place, and it felt more out of place now than ever. "Go ahead, I'll just finish tidying up and be down in a few." 

Dani nodded on a sigh, eyes still on Flora standing by the lake. "Why did I take this job again?" 

"Hmmm, to flirt with the pretty gardener?" Jamie teased, that tell-tale lopsided smile taking up residence on her face. That obnoxious laugh escaped Dani's chest and she shook her head as she leaned closer. "You're ridiculous." Jamie didn't have time to respond before they were swept into a deep kiss, easily distracting the au pair from her responsibilities. 

"Dani, the child!" Jamie reminded as she realized what the au pair was up to, finally pulling herself away and taking in the view of kiss swollen lips and desperate, weary eyes. Dani sighed in resignation and dragged the hair out of her face again before begrudgingly agreeing and leaving the room. 


End file.
